


Down To Suck

by andthatisterrible



Series: Shoot Vampire AU [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, IKEA, Vampires, even less plot than usual, it got kinkier than originally intended oops, just a lot of banging and occasionally some cute shit, the continued sexcapades of vampire!shaw and human!root, unnecessary desecration of a home furnishings store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatisterrible/pseuds/andthatisterrible
Summary: Shaw's been a vampire for a long time so she doesn't remember much about having the flu, but Root took care of her when she got poisoned so she's not going to let that stop her from returning the favor. Root is extremely grateful to her and that works out well for everyone multiple times over several nights. Also they go to Ikea because that's just what you do.Pretty much just gratuitous pwp with even less plot than usual but hey.The terrible vampire pun titles are back, sorry.
Relationships: Root/Sameen Shaw
Series: Shoot Vampire AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562674
Comments: 34
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this sometime in early February before the whole world fell apart here. By the time I finished it, it felt a little odd to leave the bit in about Root getting the flu, but it's brief and mostly an excuse for some cute hurt/comfort so I left it in. It usually takes me a week or two tops to write one of these vampire fics, but I have had a really hard time focusing on writing lately due to all the horrible shit going on. I really wanted to finish something and post it though because I figured everyone could use a distraction now and I wanted to contribute to that effort. Enjoy, and stay safe.
> 
> cw: normal shoot levels of rough sex, more sex toys than originally intended including strap-ons, vibrators, butt plugs, nipple clamps, spreader bars, probably some more i'm forgetting, spanking, desecration of an ikea, the unnecessary murder of an innocent stuffed toy, bondage, a ridiculous number of orgasms, they just fuck a lot okay.

"Can I help you?"

Shaw looked up, surprised. Most of the townsfolk politely avoided her and she didn't think anyone had ever voluntarily offered to help her at a local store before. The girl wearing the shirt with the store logo didn't look scared, though, only slightly bored.

"Uh, yeah. What do people usually get here?" She gestured helplessly at the shelf that was lined with dozens of different brands of cold and flu medicine.

"Well, what are your symptoms?"

"My...uh…" Did this girl not realize who she was? Well, that probably was better. "It's not for me, it's for my, uh, my friend."

The girl sighed as if struggling to fight off the extreme boredom brought on by this conversation. "Uh-huh, so do they have the flu or a cold or what?"

"She has a fever so probably the flu and...look, just tell me which one of these is the best." She'd gone through several medical programs in the course of her long life, but it'd been quite a while since she'd actually had to worry about a human's well-being and she couldn't even remember the last time she'd looked at medication in a store.

The girl leaned down and snatched a box off the bottom shelf between fingers tipped with extremely long lime-green fingernails. "Here."

Shaw took a dubious look at the box, but NyQuil was actually a familiar sounding brand so maybe it was okay. She should have looked it up online before she'd come, but she'd been in a rush.

"There's cough drops over there if you need them," the girl said. "I'll be at the front register when you're done." She wandered away leaving Shaw standing by herself reading the back of the box. Shaw got a second box just to be safe, and a bag of cough drops, and a few other random things that seemed useful.

What else did sick people need? Soup? She wasn't going to buy the suspicious canned soup they had here, but maybe tomorrow she'd get some actual ingredients to make some.

The bored girl who'd helped her was waiting at the register. She looked at Shaw's purchases with an extreme amount of judgment that made Shaw wonder if the brand of bottled water she'd gotten was not considered cool or something.

"Do you, uh, have you seen me here before?" Shaw asked, unable to contain her curiosity. It was almost 2am and she was the only customer in the store which meant this girl was alone with a very dangerous vampire and seemed completely unaware or unconcerned.

"I know you're the vampire who lives in the tacky goth castle, if that's what you mean," the girl said as she scanned each item. "Cash or credit?"

Shaw pulled cash out of her wallet. "So you're not...it's just that I make some people nervous."

The girl sighed again, more dramatically this time. "Listen, I have, like, rent to pay? And tuition? And exams in a week? You know, real problems? If you kill me or whatever then at least I can't fail calculus." She gave Shaw her change. "Now did you want a bag?"

"No, I'm good." She paused before she left. "Uh, good luck on your exams and stuff." She wondered if it would have been impolite to offer to kill her landlord.

Outside, the streets were empty. It was still warm out, but it was a weeknight and most people had gone to bed hours ago. Shaw turned her back on the quiet town and hurried up the hill to the castle as fast as she could. She paused outside the gate and looked up at the dark, stone building. It wasn't actually tacky, was it?

Bear greeted her at the door, his tail wagging. He darted towards her and away several times, as if trying to herd her.

"Yeah, I know, buddy. She'll be fine."

She'd left Root asleep in her own room earlier, but when she listened for her she could tell that Root had relocated. Shaw climbed the stairs to the third floor and pushed open the door to her room. Root was a lump under the covers on Shaw's bed, hidden from sight. Shaw pulled the blankets down enough that she could see her and then shook her shoulder.

"I got you some stuff from the store."

Root coughed pathetically and curled herself up tighter. Shaw sat down on the bed next to her and opened the box of medicine she'd bought.

"It's just one pill and then you can go back to sleep. It'll help with the cough and fever."

It took a lot of prodding to get Root to sit up enough to take the pill. Her whole face was flushed red and she was shivering and looked genuinely pathetic. She was clutching a dark piece of clothing that Shaw eventually recognized as one of her own hoodies though she wasn't sure where Root had gotten it from or why she was sleeping with it.

"How're you feeling?" Shaw asked even though she knew it was a dumb question.

"Everything hurts." Root's voice was rough from her cough.

Shaw shoved the water bottle at her meaningfully until she drank some. "You need to sleep and keep drinking water." She sat down next to Root on the bed as she drank. Root shuffled over next to her and slumped sideways, forehead pressed to Shaw's shoulder.

"I missed you," she grumbled crankily. It sounded like an accusation.

"I was gone like twenty minutes, tops." Sick Root was even more dramatic than normal Root.

"Twenty minutes!" Root repeated, outraged. Her forehead was like a brand against Shaw's skin and Shaw wondered if she wasn't slightly delirious from the fever.

"I think it's time for you to go back to sleep now."

Root nodded sadly. "I should go back to my room. I was looking for you but you weren't here and I was just so tired."

"Sleep here. It's not like you can get me sick." And this way she wouldn't have to spend all her time listening in from another room while Root coughed.

Root pushed the blankets back. "That's sweet, but you didn't sign up for eternal life to spend your time dealing with sick humans."

Shaw caught her arm to stop her. "The nice thing about eternal life is that I don't run out of it, so I've got time to kill. Now lie back down or I'll make you."

Root laughed but it turned into another coughing fit. "You shouldn't flirt while I'm sick, sweetie."

Shaw rolled her eyes, but it was good to hear Root sound almost like herself again. She let Root get herself settled back down and didn't even comment on the fact she'd curled back up around her hoodie. The drugs must have been working, because Root was fast asleep again within minutes. Bear jumped up on the other side of the bed, settled down near Root's feet, and looked over at Shaw expectantly.

Root didn't stir at all when Shaw lifted the blankets up enough to slide under them. She shifted over towards Root and tentatively dropped an arm over her hip. Root's skin was fever-hot against her.

It was selfish to think about it, she knew, but she couldn't help but consider how she'd never have to worry about Root getting sick again if Root were a vampire like her. Shaw could fight off any vampire or human that tried to hurt Root, but she couldn't protect her from something as simple as the flu.

She shuffled a little closer so she could rest her head against Root's back and let herself drift.

* * *

Shaw had taken care of Root a few times when she'd been injured and the time after she'd been drugged, but this was a little different. Root was completely out of it and semi-delirious at the worst of her fever and, other than forcing Root to drink and take medication, Shaw didn't have a clue what to do.

Root mostly seemed to want to be left alone, but she also got distressed when she woke up in an empty room. Shaw ended up bringing her reading chair upstairs and putting it in a corner so she could stay in the room without disturbing her.

The third day was the worst. Root's fever spiked and she was coughing enough that she kept waking herself up. Shaw weighed her options and then left Bear to watch over Root while she made a quick trip to town to rob a pharmacy. Fortunately Root was still asleep when she got back and the next time she woke up coughing, Shaw was ready.

"Here." She handed Root a little medicine cup full of clear orange-red liquid.

"What is it?" Root's voice was raspy.

"The fun cough syrup with opioids in it." She'd done some research online.

Root drank it and made a face. "Thank you, I think." She looked past Shaw at the chair in the corner. "You don't have to babysit me, you know."

"I'm not. I'm…." She wasn't quite sure what to call what she was doing. "You're, uh, look, I just don't want anything to happen to you on my watch."

Root's fever-flushed face lit up with a smile for a second before another coughing fit shook her.

"Just get some sleep," Shaw muttered and hastily retreated back to the safety of her chair.

By the fifth day, Root's fever had finally broken, and while she was still exhausted and miserable, Shaw was no longer worried she'd have to take her to a hospital. It was still a few more days before Root was really up and about again, and a few more after that before her cough was gone. Root bounced back quickly enough and soon was full of restless energy from being cooped up for so long and increasingly frustrated that Shaw wanted her to take it easy.

Shaw got fed up with her pacing everywhere and fiddling with all her stuff and was just about ready to chain her up in the sexy dungeon cell in the basement and leave her there when Root vanished.

Well, not completely vanished. It would have been impossible for Root to leave the castle without Shaw hearing her, but Shaw didn't try to stop her or find out where she was headed. A walk would probably do her good.

She tried not to worry when Root wasn't back in an hour. Had Root picked up on her irritation and taken off? That...hadn't been what she'd wanted. She debated calling her, but she finally heard the faint sound of someone hiking up the road to the castle. Root's footsteps definitely.

She was sitting in the kitchen doing her best impression of someone who hadn't been worried a few minutes ago when Root found her.

"I had a thought," Root said as she set a plain brown shopping bag on the floor.

"Yeah?" Shaw tried to sound disinterested.

Root came around to the side of the counter Shaw was sitting at and leaned her hip against it right next to Shaw. "Mmhmm. Two thoughts actually." She tugged on Shaw's arm until Shaw turned to face her. "You took very good care of me while I was sick."

Shaw avoided looking her in the eyes and chose instead to look down the front of her shirt. "I guess."

"So I thought maybe I could do something to show my appreciation."

"You don't have to--" Shaw stopped when she saw Root's raised eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Root's little smirk made that part clear and Shaw relaxed. Sex was much easier to handle than any other type of gratitude. Also they hadn't had sex since before Root had caught the flu and it was becoming increasingly hard not to jump her every time she got within arm's reach. "What was the second thought?"

Root played with the collar of Shaw's shirt and stepped in a little closer. "Remember back in New York you told me about that little fantasy you had?"

It had slipped Shaw's mind but now she remembered it quite vividly. They never had gotten around to that somehow. "You sure you're up for that?" Root's cough was gone, and her energy levels seemed to be back to normal, but humans were annoyingly fragile and Shaw couldn't remember how long it took to get over the flu.

"I think so. Let's see how tonight goes."

Shaw's hands had moved to Root's waist all on their own somehow. She slipped her thumbs under Root's shirt to rub circles on her skin. "What's the plan for tonight?"

Root leaned in so her mouth was right near Shaw's ear. "It's a surprise."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "I hate surprises."

Root pulled back and tapped Shaw on the nose with one finger. "You'll like this one. I promise."

Shaw gave in. "We'll see."

She didn't know quite what to expect as she waited for Root later that night. Root had told her to wait in bed but beyond that she hadn't given her any clue as to what was going to happen. She hadn't even told her if she should undress for whatever this was or not so Shaw had opted for a t-shirt and boxers--a respectable amount of clothes but easy to get out of quickly.

"Root, I'm getting bored," she called. She could hear Root in the bathroom, she just wasn't sure what she was doing in there.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Root appeared in the doorway of the bathroom and Shaw felt her eyes widen.

Root was wearing a silky black night gown that hung down to her thighs and was tightly belted at her waist. Shaw had never seen it before and she wondered if that was what Root had gotten earlier. It looked sexy on her (but then so did basically everything in Shaw's opinion with the possible exception of the bunny slippers), but what was much hotter was the thought she'd gotten it just for Shaw's enjoyment. Shaw couldn't recall anyone ever doing that before since none of her relationships over the years had been the sort that would go that way and she'd never have wanted them to, but with Root now.... Shaw's fingers twitched with the urge to touch her.

"Well?" Root asked as she walked slowly towards the bed, just a bit of swing in her hips. She twirled the end of the night gown belt around like a total dork. "How do I look?"

"No complaints here." And then at Root's pout she added: "You look good. Now get up here."

"In a minute." Root tossed something in Shaw's lap.

"This is new." Shaw examined the dildo that had been thrown at her critically. Root must have bought multiple things on her trip because Shaw had never seen this one before. The new dildo had a bit of a curve to it, prominent ridges, and was flared. It was also unfortunately a slightly transparent purple with rainbow glitter inside it. Ridiculous. "Not that I'm complaining, but we're going to need a bigger toy box soon." The drawer had already overflowed.

Root smirked and made another trip back to the bathroom. She came back with an actual tray full of toys that Shaw hadn't seen before, all lined up neatly like surgical tools. It looked like she'd attempted to put them in size order as much as possible, too. Very nerdy of her.

"What's your plan here?" Shaw asked, looking them over. There was probably too much here for one evening, but she was game to try.

"Whatever you want. I thought I'd give you some options." Root put the tray down on the nightstand next to the bed. "But that has to feature prominently early on." She pointed at the dildo in Shaw's lap and tossed her a harness to go with it.

"Why's that?" Shaw asked. She reached for Root and tugged her closer to the bed by the tie on her robe.

"You'll see. I had an idea, and if it doesn't work out…." Root shrugged. "We've got plenty of other things to try."

"Works for me." She looked over her options. The collar was an interesting choice--she hadn't known Root was into that. Kind of hot, but it would keep her from biting Root's neck. Nipple clamps sounded fun, but she wasn't really in a pinwheel mood. Riding crops had never been her thing so that was a pass. The choice of vibrators was excessive but impressive. Just looking at all of these options and thinking about using them on Root was already turning her on. She grabbed a bullet vibe from the selection and turned back to Root.

"Come here."

Root climbed onto the bed and crawled over to straddle Shaw's legs. She hadn't taken her night robe off and Shaw guessed that meant that part was up to her as well. She grabbed Root by the hips and pulled her down so she was sitting in her lap. Root rested her hands on Shaw's shoulders and then leaned in, lips parted. She stopped just short, her eyes flicking between Shaw's eyes and lips.

Shaw closed the final distance between them and kissed her hungrily. Almost two weeks without sex and she had to resist the urge to just flip them and fuck Root through the mattress. She ran one hand up Root's thigh and under her robe. No underwear. That made things easier.

Root moaned into the kiss when Shaw's fingers slipped between her legs. Shaw started slowly, exploring with her fingers at a leisurely pace. She wanted Root to last a long time tonight.

"You really don't have any input on this?" Shaw asked when the kiss broke off. Usually they talked stuff through first, especially when it involved any new toys.

Root shook her head and pressed into Shaw's fingers. "Sometimes letting you choose is hotter. It means everything you do is something you've thought about doing to me." She grinned. "I like thinking about that."

"...you fantasize about me fantasizing about you?"

"Frequently."

Shaw rolled her eyes and grabbed the vibrator from next to her. Even on the lowest setting it wiped the smirk right off Root's face.

"Fuck." Root's fingers dug into her shoulders hard enough to bruise and her head fell back, throat bared to the ceiling.

"How wrecked are you okay with being tomorrow?" Shaw asked, hoping to get at least some idea of what Root was up for.

Root got her breathing back under control before she could answer. She looked down at Shaw with hunger in her eyes. "Do your worst."

"Fine, but don't complain when you can't walk tomorrow."

"Mmm, you'll carry me everywhere so it won't be an issue." Root's hips pressed forwards insistently into the vibrator.

Shaw turned the intensity up a click and watched in delight as Root squirmed at the sudden level of stimulation and clawed at her back some more leaving delightfully stingy scratches. She pulled the vibrator away just as suddenly, drawing a disappointed whimper from Root.

"What're you doing?" Root asked a little breathlessly as Shaw turned to the side to open the top drawer of the night stand.

She pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of gloves. With her overly sensitive vampire hearing she could tell Root's heart rate had just increased in anticipation. Root knew what the gloves meant. Shaw took her time pulling a glove onto one hand and rubbing some lube over two fingers while Root watched her, eyes dark and excited.

"One rule," Shaw said as her ungloved hand made its way back between Root's legs with the vibrator. Root's entire body jerked when it touched her and she scrambled for purchase against Shaw's shoulders. "You don't get to come until I say so."

Root shivered all over and nodded once. Satisfied, Shaw let her other hand slip around Root's waist and then under her robe in the back. Root bit her lip as she shifted to let Shaw's fingers explore between her buttcheeks more easily. The first touch of Shaw's fingers drew a deep moan out of her and she pressed back into the sensation. Shaw stayed on the outside at first, rubbing firmly as she got her ready. She paused with one finger pressed right up against her so she could dip inside her with the vibrator just a tiny bit with her other hand. Root must have known what was coming because she braced herself hard against Shaw's shoulders.

Shaw pushed into her ass with just the tip of one finger at the same time she upped the intensity on the vibrator and Root cried out and raked deep scratches down Shaw's back. She didn't come though. Shaw was impressed.

She turned the vibrator off and tossed it to the side on the bed so she could steady Root with one hand on her hip as she slipped her finger deeper into Root's ass and started thrusting ever so slightly, making room for herself. Root's forehead fell forwards onto Shaw's shoulder and Shaw could hear her gasping breaths as she tried to stay in control of herself.

"Easy now," Shaw said soothingly. "Doing good so far."

That made Root's entire body shiver and pulled a moan from her. Shaw frowned. "Since when do you have a praise kink?"

"I don't," Root said, voice strained. "Or I didn't until just now."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Shaw's mouth. "This'll be fun."

Root might have responded, but Shaw forestalled her by adding a second finger. "How's that feel?"

Root didn't seem to be able to answer, but she nodded enthusiastically against Shaw's shoulder. Shaw sped up a little, thrusting harder into her until Root was eagerly pushing back into her fingers. She was wet enough now that she'd soaked through Shaw's boxers where she was pressed against her. Good enough for now, Shaw decided. She carefully pulled out of her.

"On the bed on your stomach," she ordered. It took Root a minute to collect herself before she started to move. "Wait." Shaw stopped her and tugged the belt on her nightgown open. "Take this off now." She pushed it down Root's shoulders and ran her eyes over Root's body. She saw Root naked nearly every damn day and yet the reveal of her skin from under the silky black material still made her mouth water. Root smirked, enjoying the attention, and made a show of stretching her whole body slowly and lazily for Shaw's benefit.

"On your stomach," Shaw repeated, unable to tear her eyes away.

Once Root was lying face down on the sheets next to her, Shaw finally moved. She grabbed the lube again and a flared butt plug (which was sadly rainbow colored. Root always seemed to go for the most garish options) from the tray of toys. "Spread your legs a bit more." Root couldn't see what she'd gotten, but she could probably guess and Shaw could hear her breathing get slow and deep in anticipation.

Shaw tested her out again with one and then two fingers, before she slowly eased the lubed plug into her. "Good girl." She felt a little ridiculous saying it, but it made Root's breath hitch and her body tense. "Just relax."

She left Root there while she got rid of the glove and slipped into the harness. The glittery dildo was still a bit much, but she could put up with Root's terrible taste considering how the rest of the evening was going. She slicked the dildo with lube, enjoying the feel of the swirled ridges on it. It was on the thicker side of the dildos they had and she wondered if Root had tried it out yet or if she was going into this cold.

"Okay, you can get up now," she said as she propped herself up against the headboard with some pillows. Root moved slowly, still adjusting to the toy, but her eyes locked on the strap-on immediately.

"Ready to tell me what your plan for this part was?" Shaw asked as she slid her hand up and down the length of the strap-on once or twice.

Root swallowed and licked her lips. "You're going to feed on me while you fuck me."

It took Shaw a second to realize what she was asking for. She bit Root during sex all the time, but she never took much blood. Feeding was different and not something she usually associated with sex, but the idea of it was intriguing if impractical.

"You're not going to be able to bounce around while I feed, you know," Shaw pointed out, trying to work out the logistics of it.

"I know." Root carefully straddled her again, just below the strap-on. "I'll hold as still as you need."

"We'll see about that." Shaw reached out and urged her forwards. She watched with rapt attention as Root lowered herself down onto the dildo achingly slow. Root's eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted in a silent moan. Shaw gave her a second to settle before she tentatively rolled her hips. Root's moan wasn't remotely silent this time and she clutched at the blankets on either side of them, her head falling forwards and her hair hanging around her like a curtain.

"How's that feel?" Shaw asked as she guided Root's hips in slow circles. The thick dildo and the plug together had to be pretty intense.

"It's a lot," Root's voice was choked. "Fuck, I feel so full." She raised her head and looked at Shaw with dark eyes. "Bite me, Shaw, please."

"Lean forwards more." She was sitting almost upright against the headboard and Root was slumped forwards against her. It wasn't the most graceful position ever, but it would do. She brushed the hair back from Root's neck. "Let's see how still you can stay."

Sinking her teeth into Root after so many days going without was so deeply, intensely satisfying that Shaw almost forgot about everything else. Root's skin was soft under her lips and she could feel her heart pounding. God she had missed this. She'd mostly been sticking to blood bags in the last few weeks and fresh blood felt amazing, especially in conjunction with having naked Root writhing in her lap. She could feel Root's blood in her veins and taste her in her mouth and enjoy the way Root's sweaty skin was pressed to hers and the way Root's small motions with her hips pressed the base of the strap on against her and fuck but this had been a good idea.

Root was doing an okay job of not moving around too much though Shaw was still getting dislodged more than she'd have liked. Root's hips rocked back and forth in tiny circular movements and every so often she'd lift herself up just the slightest bit and sink back down with a muffled moan. The overwhelming scent of her arousal was the only thing Shaw could smell (besides blood), evidence that Root was definitely enjoying herself.

And since she was behaving herself so well maybe she deserved to enjoy herself a little more. It was a little awkward to reach around Root while continuing to feed on her, but she managed. Her fingers groped across Root's ass until she could access the base of the plug. She rocked it back and forth once and Root's body jerked in reaction, dislodging Shaw.

"What happened to holding still?" Shaw asked.

"It won't happen again." Root sounded surprisingly determined for how strung out she was. She offered her neck to Shaw again.

"We'll see about that," Shaw said. She licked over the bite mark once and then latched back on.

This time when she moved the plug again, Root did a much better job of staying still, though it drew a desperate sound out of her that echoed through Shaw's entire body. Shaw played with it for a few more seconds, letting Root get used to the feeling, and then clicked the little button on the flared base. The vibrations tore a low cry out of Root as her hips bucked forwards and her fingers probably drew blood on Shaw's back, but she still managed to stay impressively still given the circumstances. Shaw ran a hand up and down her back as a reward, and then released her neck with one last lick. She hadn't taken nearly as much as she would have if she'd really been feeding, but she didn't want Root to be too, ah, drained to keep going.

She drew her head back to get a good look at Root's current state and god she looked like a hot mess. The raw desperation on her flushed face was intoxicating. Her hair was stuck to her neck in sweaty locks, and her entire body was trembling from her forced control of herself. Her eyes were wild, but there was still that edge of focus in them that Shaw found so damn hot.

Shaw leaned in to kiss her and Root dove into the kiss so hard it made Shaw's head smack the headboard. She would have complained, but the tiny, desperate noises Root was making into the kiss were too good to cut off. She rolled her hips up into Root and Root moaned into her mouth in response and pushed back, starting a slow rhythm between them.

"Can I come yet?" Root asked when she pulled back. The vibrating plug must have been sheer torture for her when she was this far along. "Please, Sameen." Somehow despite everything else going on she still managed to pull off the puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, I guess so, but we're not done yet." This had barely been a warm up compared to some of their past efforts.

Root steadied herself with her hands on Shaw's shoulders and started riding the strap-on at a frantic pace. Shaw just let her go and thrust up to match her movements. It only took a few seconds before Root came with a cry and fell forwards against her, her whole body shaking. Shaw decided to be merciful and turned the vibrator off while she recovered. She ran her fingers up and down the ridges of Root's spine as her breathing evened out.

"How'd I do?" Root asked faintly.

"I didn't expect you to be able to hold still like that." Shaw remembered Root's latest kink and added, "You were really good. Did such a good job holding still like that for me." It sounded lame to her, but Root basically purred under her fingers.

"What…" Root swallowed heavily. "What next?"

Shaw chuckled. She'd actually been worried for a second that Root was going to pass out on her.

"First, get up for a second." Shaw urged her up and off of the strap-on and helped her lie on her side on the sheets. The glittery dildo was completely drenched, as was Shaw's lap and the insides of Root's thighs. "Looks like someone had a good time." She pulled the strap-on harness off but carefully set it aside so she could use it later.

"I always have a good time with you, sweetie."

Root's smile was a little too soft for Shaw so she turned away to examine the toy selection instead. "You sure there's nothing on here you have a preference for?"

"I leave myself entirely in your very skilled hands, Shaw." She sounded a little more coherent now. Definitely recovered enough to keep going.

Shaw picked the collar up off the tray and dangled it on one finger where Root could see it. "Didn't know you were into this."

Root shrugged. "I thought it might feel good scratching against a bite mark."

That hadn't occurred to Shaw but she could see the appeal and since she'd already bitten the fuck out of her neck….

She brushed Root's hair back and drank in the sight of the bite on her neck, all red from how much she'd sucked on it. Root was going to have a hell of a mark there tomorrow. Collars had never been something she'd given much thought to, but hey, why not.

"Lift your head a little." She slipped the black leather collar around Root's neck and fastened it, making sure it was fairly loose. She grabbed the metal loop at the front and used it to experimentally pull the collar from side to side a little so it rubbed against Root's neck. Root's breath came out in a hiss.

"Good?" Shaw asked.

"Mmm, yeah. I'm a genius."

Shaw rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. "Okay, genius, on your stomach."

Root flopped over and stretched herself out on the sheets. Shaw waited until she'd settled and then grasped the base of the butt plug again and rocked it back and forth a few times. The noise Root made seemed to say she was agreeable to that, so Shaw clicked the vibrator on again, at a higher setting this time. Root's hands fisted in the sheets above her head and her whole body writhed.

Shaw didn't wait for her to get used to it and instead reached down between her legs and pushed into her with two fingers. Fuck was Root wet and so open that Shaw thought she could get a few more fingers in without any problem. She added a third and fucked her nice and slowly until Root was pressing back enthusiastically into her fingers.

"Am I allowed to come again?" Root asked over her shoulder.

"No." Shaw withdrew her fingers abruptly. "Not until I say." She scooted up the bed and pressed her wet fingers to Root's mouth and Root eagerly opened her mouth and sucked on them. She looked straight up at Shaw as she did and the look on her face was anything but submissive. She might wait for Shaw's permission to come, but to her it was a game to be won, and one that she was very good at. Between the feeling of Root's hot mouth around her fingers and the defiant look in Root's eyes, Shaw had a rapid change in priorities.

"Come up here." She pulled her fingers away and scooted back up to sit against the headboard with her legs spread. Root crawled up the bed after her and settled herself between her legs.

"Here." Shaw grabbed a hair tie from the nightstand and waited for Root to pull her hair back. "Get me off with just your mouth and maybe they'll be something in it for you." Root always enjoyed challenges, because Root really, really liked winning.

Root grinned and then, without warning, bit down extremely hard on the inside of Shaw's thigh.

"Jesus fuck," Shaw grunted in surprise, but made no move to stop her. The pain felt really damn good. Root might only have normal human canines, but she made good use of them.

Root released her and looked at the set of red teeth marks she'd left stamped there with satisfaction. "You're not the only one who can bite." She didn't give Shaw a chance to respond and dove right in, using her tongue and making pleased little noises at the taste of Shaw as she went. Shaw rested a hand on Root's head and leaned back to enjoy the moment. She was pretty far along from all their previous activities, but she wanted to savor this a little. She looked down the bed at Root's head between her legs and further down at Root's lithe body stretched out on the sheets. Root's hips were pressing into the mattress rhythmically and her toes were curled tight. It was such a nice view that she felt she could afford to be generous.

"You can touch yourself," Shaw offered. "But no coming."

Root didn't need any encouragement to slide one hand down between her own legs. Her lips closed over Shaw's clit and Shaw's hips bucked.

"Ahhh, right there. That's good."

Shaw tightened her grip on Root's hair and ground down on her mouth. With her other hand she grabbed the collar around Root's neck and scraped it back and forth, careful not to choke her by accident. She released it when she came, clutching at Root's head with both hands instead.

Root crawled up over her while she was shivering through the aftershocks to kiss her, her face still wet from Shaw's orgasm. Shaw pulled her closer and turned off the vibrator again so they both could enjoy a few quiet minutes with Shaw's tongue in Root's mouth and Root's hands on Shaw's breasts. This, Shaw decided, was what great teamwork looked like.

"You said there'd be something in it for me?" Root prompted.

"There will be, but later." Shaw slipped a finger into the ring on the collar and tugged it playfully. "How'd this work out for you?"

"Definitely one of my better ideas." Root leaned back in but bypassed Shaw's mouth to nip at her earlobe instead. "Hope you're not running out of stamina already," she murmured in her ear.

"Not likely." Shaw pushed her back lightly. "You're going to long before I do."

"Wanna bet?"

Shaw shook her head in disbelief as she got up. "I'm a vampire, Root. You're not going to win this one."

"We'll see."

Shaw grabbed the strap-on harness and tugged it back on. "Kneel with your hands on the headboard." She applied fresh lube to the dildo and didn't watch Root rearrange herself. When she got back on the bed, Root was leaning forwards against the headboard, her pale back facing Shaw. Shaw appreciated the view for a few seconds and grabbed one more thing off the toy tray before getting back on the bed. "Straighten up for a second."

She held up the nipple clamps for Root's approval and then carefully attached them to Root's nipples. She gave an experimental tug on the chain between them and watched Root's face as she did.

"Hands back on the headboard. Spread your legs more." She positioned herself behind Root and tapped the base of the butt plug once.

"You need this out or are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good." Shaw pressed up against her back so Root would be able to feel the strap-on rubbing between her legs. "Here's the deal--I'm going to fuck you and you can come as often as you'd like, but I'm not going to stop until you ask me to. Or pass out." They'd see who had the most stamina. "That work for you?"

"Definitely." Root pressed backwards into her impatiently. Shaw pulled back enough to line things up and carefully guided the tip of the strap-on into Root from behind. Root wiggled her hips back, trying to take more of it in, and Shaw figured the time for going slow was over and thrust into her in a single stroke.

"Fuck." Root's breath hissed out.

Shaw rolled her hips a few times and then set a bruising pace that made Root cry out and almost lose her grip on the bed. The only sounds in the bedroom were Shaw's grunts, Root's moans, and the sound of their flesh slapping together. Root's entire back tensed up when she came a few minutes later and Shaw grabbed her hips to steady her, but didn't slow down. She slipped her hand around between Root's legs to touch her clit and pulled a second orgasm out of her only a few minutes later. She finally slowed down a little and ran a hand up and down Root's sweaty back as her hips rocked into her.

"How're you holding up?"

"Why, are you giving up already?"

Shaw shook her head. "You're really not going to be able to walk tomorrow, you know."

"Why would I need to walk when I have you to fetch things for me?"

Shaw snorted and pulled out of her. "Back up. Hands and knees." She waited until Root shuffled down the bed and then got behind her and batted her inner thighs until Root obediently spread her legs more. Shaw pushed into her and then turned on the vibrator before she started fucking her again. Root's body swayed and shook as Shaw's hips slapped against her. She must have been sore by now, but she kept pressing back into Shaw's thrusts with obvious enjoyment so Shaw followed her lead. Root was sometimes a reckless dumbass out in the field, but in the bedroom she'd never pushed herself too far. It would have been very easy for Shaw to have hurt Root with all her extra strength, but Shaw had learned to trust her to help set the limits and even though she was a competitive little shit, Root still took it seriously.

Root's arms shook and almost gave out the next time she came but Shaw kept going. She was so close to her own orgasm now and she gripped Root's hips and drove into her until the heat building in her body overflowed and pushed her over the edge. She fell forwards a little and caught herself before she fell on Root, but it was enough to finally make Root's arms give out. Shaw held her hips up and rocked into her at a slower pace until Root came again with a choked out cry.

Shaw let her fully collapse to the bed as she recovered and carefully pulled out of her. She ran a warning hand over Root's butt. "I'm going to take this out now, okay?"

Root whimpered slightly as the plug came free, her hands twisted in the sheets. Shaw let her have a moment to recover while she got rid of the strap-on and the other toys and then came back to scoop Root up between her legs so Root's sweaty back was pressed up against her front. She bounced the little bullet vibrator in her palm where Root could see it. "You ready to call it quits yet?"

Root's only response was to spread her legs wider and Shaw smirked against the side of her neck. "Okay then. You asked for it."

She got her off once with the vibrator pressed to her clit and a slight tease of fangs at her throat, and a second time with just her fingers and an occasional tug on the chain between the clamps. The last orgasm was very weak, with Root shuddering through it and slumping against her bonelessly. She hadn't quite passed out yet though so Shaw laid her down on the mattress and took the nipple clamps off one at a time, soothing Root's red skin with her mouth and tongue and then surging up to kiss her on the mouth again. Root was sluggish, but still kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Shaw had to pry her off so she could sit back up. Yeah, Root was definitely going to be really clingy after this tonight if she was still conscious. Totally worth it.

She pushed Root's legs apart and looked down at her for any reaction. Root wiggled a little closer and Shaw shrugged to herself and pressed her mouth between Root's legs. She was sopping wet after all the orgasms (the sheets were a lost cause at this point) and Shaw grunted enthusiastically at the taste of her. Root's fingers curled in her hair, but only rested there rather than urging her on. Shaw went slow this time, letting Root build up and then easing a single finger into her and crooking it expertly to give her that final little push. Root's body trembled and then she whimpered pathetically and curled up on herself before flopping limply back onto the sheets.

Shaw sat back on her heels and wiped her face off on the back of her hand as she examined her handiwork. Root's eyes were shut and her breathing was ragged. Shaw couldn't tell if she was actually asleep or just close.

"Root?"

She didn't budge.

"Guess I win then." If Root was even remotely conscious that would get a rise out of her, but she didn't so much as twitch. Shaw smirked in satisfaction. "Game over."

They both desperately needed a shower, but there was no way Root was getting one tonight. Shaw took the collar off of her and then scooped her up and carried her out of the room. Halfway down the stairs, Root stirred and blinked a few times. "Sameen? Are you abducting me?"

"You wish. Just moving us to a clean bed."

Root nuzzled her head into Shaw's neck. "That was fun."

"It was," Shaw agreed. Sex was always been a good time, but sex with Root had an added level of enjoyment. Root might not have the strength or stamina of a vampire, but she was very much Shaw's equal in ways even other vampires Shaw had fucked could never come close to.

"I'm going to be sore for days." Root sounded pleased.

"I told you that before we started."

"Mmm." Root kissed her on the neck. "I enjoy it. I like when I can feel you all over me the whole day." She sounded half asleep again.

Shaw pushed open the door to the bedroom. "Here we are."

She eased Root down to her feet inside the room and made sure she could stand before she let her go. Root definitely walked a little stiffly on her way to the bathroom, but she seemed to have recovered enough that she wasn't going to pass out. Shaw pulled the covers back on the bed and crawled in.

When Root joined her a few minutes later, Shaw raised her arm to let Root tuck herself into the curve of her body. She rested her chin on top of Root's head and pulled her closer. Root liked that, she knew, the rare times when Shaw initiated this sort of contact. It was such a small thing to give in return for all Root had given her.

"You know, the sex toy shop down in the village almost went out of business before you got here," she said once Root settled in. "Now they're thinking about expanding. You saved that poor woman's job by being a raging nymphomaniac."

"Takes one to know one," Root murmured sleepily against Shaw's chest. "What did I win by the way?"

"You lost the bet, but if you mean from earlier, you'll get it tomorrow."

"Mmm."

Root fell asleep a few seconds later and Shaw burrowed her nose into Root's hair and let herself drift.

She was up before Root the next day, so she cleaned her bedroom up from the mess they'd made and took a quick shower. By the time Root started stirring, Shaw was back downstairs sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't wait for Root to fully wake up before she swung a leg over her and settled on her lower back. Her fingers dug into Root's shoulders and kneaded expertly.

"Mmm, good morning." Root only turned her head enough that she could look back at Shaw. "That feels really nice."

Shaw didn't answer, just focused on working her way down Root's back, thumbs pressing on either side of Root's spine as Root melted into the bed below her.

"This is one of the best parts," Root said faintly, her voice slurred a little from how languid and relaxed she'd gotten.

"Better than all the mind-blowing orgasms?"

"Those were nice, too. But this is a different kind of nice."

Shaw fell silent again. She'd had rough sex with Root often enough now that the lazy aftercare needed after had become part of the routine. It had been so awkward at first and now it was just another thing her and Root did together. And sometimes it was nice for her, too, maybe. She got to touch Root all over and a certain type of satisfaction from knowing she was giving Root what she needed.

"Can you stand up?" she asked when she was done.

"In a minute."

"The water's gonna get cold."

"Fine." Root got up with only a slight grimace even though Shaw knew she had to be feeling it this morning. She herded her back upstairs and into the large jacuzzi tub full of hot water. After Root had gotten comfortable she added her surprise to the water and watched as Root's face lit up as the bath bomb turned the water black and sparkly. Shaw hated the damn things and had banned them from her tub, but she'd promised Root a reward so it was acceptable this time.

"You're not getting in?" Root asked as she ran her hands through the dark water.

Shaw looked at the water doubtfully and then gave in and stripped. This morning what Root wanted, Root got. She sank into the hot water and wasn't even slightly surprised when Root schooched over to sit back between her legs and lie on her chest.

"You enjoy all of last night?" Shaw asked curiously.

"Fishing for compliments?"

Shaw splashed her. "No, but we tried some new stuff, or new combinations of stuff anyway. I guess the collar was new."

"That was fun. I liked being able to feel your marks like that while you were fucking me. It was...intense. In a good way."

Shaw pulled her hair back so she could see the bite mark stamped on Root's neck and the slight redness from where the collar had chafed her skin. She should probably put something on that later just in case. She pressed on the bite lightly with one finger and Root sighed happily.

"Sometime next week we should do the other thing."

Shaw had almost forgotten about that. "Oh yeah, guess we'll have to find a good chair. Or a stool would probably work better."

"I have an idea about that. We'd need to go on a little trip somewhere though."

"Somewhere fun?"

"Oh, definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, either one of us could afford to buy very fancy, antique furniture," Shaw said as she trailed after Root. "Maybe even hire someone to make custom pieces."

Root looked back at her over one shoulder. "True, but what's your point?" Shaw had the cutest little pout on her face. Pouty Shaw was on Root's list of best Shaw faces, right next to every other expression Shaw had ever had.

"My point, Root, is why are we robbing an Ikea at three am?"

Root had thought of it as a mini adventure. There was only one Ikea in the country and it was over an hour away so Shaw'd had to teleport them. Then Root had gotten to disable all the security systems while Shaw had gently incapacitated the old man who served as the only nighttime security. Root had insisted on turning the store lights back on so they could stroll through the aisles as if they were shopping which had gotten a deep sigh out of Shaw even if she had helped without much complaining.

"You said you wanted to buy a stool that you wouldn't mind getting damaged." Root spread her arms to indicate the wide array of unremarkable furniture that surrounded them. "Buying something fancy would defeat the purpose."

"But Ikea? Really?"

Root wandered off the main path to examine a glass display case. She didn't think she had anything to put in one but the urge to get one anyway was there. "I didn't take you for a snob, Sameen."

"I'm not a snob, I just…." Shaw made a disgusted noise. "You know what? Fine. Let's go look at the stools. I think we already passed them." A glance around suggested they were in the bedroom section rather than the kitchen section. An assortment of beds were spread out on both sides of the path, all looking extremely destructible in the presence of Shaw and her vampire strength.

"We can circle back to them in a moment." Root walked into a display area that was set up to look like a master bedroom. The large bed had ugly purple sheets on it and a couple pillows.

"We're not getting that," Shaw said firmly. "You can get whatever you want for your room, but I won't get in it, or help you build it, or carry it back."

"I already have a very nice bed at home, even if we do have to replace parts of it frequently."

"Then what are we doing here?"

Root sat down on the bed with a bounce. "Making the most of the opportunity." She smiled suggestively at Shaw and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna come test out this--" She grabbed the tag on the side of the bed to check the name. "--Björksnäs bed with me, sweetie?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you pronounce it. And no. I'm not fucking you in an Ikea when we have an entire castle full of nicer beds at home."

At home. Root fought down a smile. She still wasn't used to the idea of having a place to call home. "We do." She got up regretfully. "The stools are in the kitchen area. This way."

Ikea wasn't a store Root had spent a lot of time in before and she hadn't anticipated what a maze it was. Fortunately there were lights on the beams above that projected arrows down onto the wooden walkways to show shoppers the right direction to head. Root looked at them thoughtfully.

It didn't take much convincing to get Shaw to give her a boost up so she could adjust the lights and make the arrows face the opposite direction. She'd have to remember to watch the security camera feed tomorrow to see the chaos it would cause.

"Here we go." There weren't that many options to choose from and none of them immediately jumped out at her.

"Hmm." Shaw rocked a white stool back and forth a few times. "This one would go right over. Need something more stable."

"With the legs spread apart wider?" Root asked innocently.

Shaw chuckled. "Exactly. Try this one."

Root should have seen it coming, but she went over actually expecting to sit on the stool normally and was unprepared for Shaw to push her down over it. The whole world went upside down and Root ended up blinded by her own hair as the wood stool dug into her hip bones. Shaw patted her on the butt.

"What do you think?"

"A little too high maybe." She struggled to pull herself back upright and was only slightly disappointed when Shaw let her.

"I could always saw off the bottoms of the legs a little," Shaw suggested.

The image of Shaw covered in wood dust with a saw made that idea very appealing, but Shaw had already moved on to a selection of stools tucked up against a model kitchen counter. "I think this one could work. Want to try it out?"

Root approached more cautiously this time, but Shaw didn't repeat her earlier trick. She examined the stool in question and tried leaning over it for a few seconds. "I think if we add a pillow or something similar on top this one might work." She examined the very boring grey stool critically. "Maybe we can paint it."

"Only if I get to choose the color. And no fucking glitter. Half my castle is covered in the damn stuff."

Root had planned to just take the floor model and be done with it, but Shaw insisted that they go get one of the unassembled ones and build it themselves. Root didn't argue because this sounded like a great opportunity to get to see Shaw hitting things with a hammer and maybe showing off her arms as she twisted screws in. Yes, definitely worth not getting to try it out the second they got back.

The only way to get to the warehouse where all the furniture kits were stored was to wind their way through the endless maze of the store.

"Who even buys all this stuff?" Shaw asked as they walked past a display of bizarre lighting fixtures. "If you get any of these, you're walking home."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Root said as she discreetly snapped a photo of the tag on an amazing unfolding globe lighting fixture. It would look great in her tower and she could always order it online later.

They'd almost made it out to the warehouse when something caught Root's eye.

"Hang on a minute, Shaw." Though somehow Shaw had gotten way ahead of her, almost like she'd sped up in this section for some reason.

Root stepped off the path into an area full of giant bins of stuffed animals. There were dogs, lions, sharks, pandas, elephants, plus a lot of very odd toys she wasn't sure what to make of. Was that a pair of stuffed lips?

"No. Absolutely not." Shaw had come back and was glaring at the large stuffed shark that had somehow found its way into Root's arms.

"You don't like sharks?"

"They've been known to eat squid."

"What do squid have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Get the dumb shark if you want." Shaw turned away to poke through some of the toys in the next bin.

"Thanks, sweetie." It was cute that Shaw thought she'd be able to stop her from getting as many sharks as she liked, but better to have her agree. "Do you think Bear might like one, too?"

But Shaw didn't seem to be listening because she was staring in genuine horror at a stuffed toy she'd pulled out of one of the bins. "What the fuck is this?"

Root looked over her shoulder to examine the offensive toy. It was vaguely humanoid, bright blue, seemed to be wearing a cape, had a face like a gremlin, and...fangs. Root held back her laughter. "It appears to be a--" She looked at the tag. "--Lattjo, whatever that means, but I think it's a very original take on a vampire. Definitely unique."

Shaw ripped the toy's head off and stuffed it back in the bin. Well, that would probably traumatize some annoying child, Root thought. Much more important was the way Shaw was pouting adorably again. Root used the opportunity to add another shark to her collection.

"Let's go get this stool and get out of here," Shaw grumbled. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Root's shark collection, but she didn't comment.

The Ikea warehouse was the huge, open room that came after the showrooms with metal shelves to the ceiling stacked with cardboard boxes containing furniture kits for people to build. There were an assortment of carts that could be used to lug around the heavy boxes, but they both ignored them. They didn't need a cart when they had a Shaw.

"I think this is the right one," Root said halfway down an aisle. The number on the shelf matched the number that had been on the stool tag. The boxes were on the second shelf up, at about head height for Shaw, and Root watched in fascination as Shaw grabbed one and lifted it down like it weighed nothing, the muscles in her arms rippling in a distracting way (the muscle tank top she'd worn was a direct attack on Root's sanity).

Root carefully stashed her sharks on a nearby shelf. "Can you put the box down for a second, sweetie?"

"Why, what's up?" Shaw set the box down and Root immediately moved in and pushed her back by her shoulders into the shelves.

"Really? In an Ikea?" Shaw asked, offering absolutely no resistance.

Root pulled the bottom of Shaw's tank top up and scratched her nails up and down Shaw's abs. "Did you somehow think we weren't going to end up fucking here?" she asked scornfully. She reached for Shaw's belt and shoved her pants down enough to get her hand in. Her free hand returned to molesting Shaw's abs, which, yes, Shaw was definitely flexing for her benefit.

Shaw wasn't particularly wet when Root touched her so Root took her time, getting in some solid breast groping action while she was at it, and squeezing Shaw's bicep a few times.

"You're really on a sex spree lately, aren't you?" Shaw asked and then hissed when Root pressed firmly on her clit.

"Only lately?"

"More of a spree than usual then."

They hadn't been having more sex than usual, exactly, it was more that this was the longest Root had ever stayed at the castle for a single stretch, something she wasn't sure she wanted Shaw to think too much about.

She pulled her hand free and smeared the sticky wetness on them across Shaw's abs. Now that was a good look. She grinned and crouched down so she could run her tongue over the wet trail and taste Shaw.

Shaw tugged on her hair. "Less making out with my abs, more making me come."

Root licked another slow, wet line across her stomach while looking up at her. Shaw had no one to blame but herself for being so irresistible.

Shaw narrowed her eyes. "Root…."

With a regretful sigh, Root got back up and shoved her hand down Shaw's pants again, fingers working diligently.

"Fuck!" Shaw's head fell back and banged against the shelf. "Right there, that was good."

Root leaned in and nudged at Shaw with her nose until Shaw opened her eyes and kissed her. She only let the kiss go on for a moment before she tilted Shaw's head to one side to expose her neck and bit down as hard as she could while simultaneously sliding two fingers into Shaw's wet heat. The moan Shaw let out made Root's list of top ten noises she'd ever pulled out of Shaw and it echoed through the empty warehouse.

She gnawed at Shaw's neck and curled her fingers inside her. Shaw was tight around her fingers, and her hips thrust into Root's movements with growing enthusiasm.

"Jesus fuck," Shaw groaned when Root added a third finger. Shaw's hands grasped the shelf behind her head, throwing her arm muscles into sharp relief and Root could see the metal bending under her fingers. She released her grip on Shaw's hair in favor of wrapping her hand around one of Shaw's biceps. What a great trip this had turned out to be. Who knew furniture shopping was this fun?

Shaw's muscles clenched around Root's fingers and it only took a few more thrusts to drive her over the edge. Afterwards, Shaw slumped against the shelf while Root licked her own fingers clean.

"Well, I'd call this a successful outing," Root said as Shaw pulled up her pants.

"More exciting than I'd expected," Shaw agreed.

"So, about that light I saw back there…."

Shaw groaned and picked up the box from the floor. "Let's go home."

* * *

It was two more nights before they finally tried the stool out. Shaw actually enjoyed putting it together since it was a rare opportunity for her to use her tool box, and Root enjoyed watching Shaw put it together if all the pictures she took on her phone were any indication.

Shaw made a few adjustments as she went. She went to the local hardware store to get some wood to add an extra rung between the legs as well as some cross-bars in the middle and some other minor reinforcements. The pillow idea was never going to work, so instead she stapled a cloth over the top (with the staples safely beneath the seat) and filled it with a soft stuffing. That should make it a little more comfortable for Root, but still let the sides dig into her hip bones nicely.

Overall she was quite pleased with the final result and definitely very excited to try it out. The way Root's eyes got all wide whenever she saw it said that she was definitely all in as well.

They ended up sitting on the bed beforehand, sorting through a pile of toys they might want to use. Root still wasn't crazy about blindfolds, so those got tossed to the side, and Shaw insisted they pass on gags because with the position Root would be in she wanted it to be very easy for her to give feedback. The riding crop got added to the maybe pile since Root was into it but Shaw had never been a fan of them. Root picked out two dildos and Shaw selected a vibrator that met with Root's approval. The butt plug Root went for was larger than the last one, but without the vibration function on it.

Shaw leaned back on her hands to watch Root leisurely poke through the box of toys. She looked excited--like a kid picking out a new toy at the store--and her whole face was glowing. Even with an enormous pink dildo in one hand and a pair of fuzzy blue handcuffs in the other, the word that Shaw felt would have been most fitting to describe how she looked in that moment was happy.

Something smacked Shaw in the stomach and she looked down to see the pink dildo in her lap.

"Where did your mind wander off to?" Root asked, amused.

"Nowhere important. Are you done yet?"

"I said I was, but you must have been _very_ distracted by something." Root got up onto her knees and shuffled across the bed. She plucked the dildo out of Shaw's lap and then replaced it with herself, straddling Shaw's legs. "Let me distract you instead."

The first kiss was almost tentative, a brush of lips that slowly led to a deeper, sliding kiss. Shaw would never stop being thrilled by the easy, willing way Root parted her lips for her. It always sent a jolt of want through her entire body. Each small thing Root did rippled through her like a shockwave of heat. They'd been together for almost a year now and Root still had this much of an effect on her every time.

The slow make out session didn't last too long, because they both got impatient--Shaw roughly squeezing Root's ass through her silky little pajama shorts, and Root yanking at Shaw's hair. Root tried to lean back in for another kiss, but Shaw stopped her with a hand on her chest.

"Shaw?"

Shaw tilted her head as she looked up at Root, considering her words. She wasn't completely sure what she wanted to say. Thanks, maybe. But thanks for what she wasn't sure of.

"Get up, bend over with your arms on the bed."

Words were annoying, but actions were easy and maybe she could say thanks by making sure Root had a damn good time.

Root tried for one more kiss, but Shaw's hand on her chest held her at bay. She pouted and then climbed off the bed. "Should I undress?"

"Not yet." Shaw got up to take in the sight of Root with her butt up in the air and her forearms resting on the bed. They'd decided to do this in stages so Root wouldn't spend the whole time upside down with blood rushing to her head. This way they could prolong the whole thing.

The frilly, black pajama tank top Root was wearing had ridden up a bit leaving her lower back and stomach bare. Shaw grabbed the waistband of Root's shorts and eased them down her legs. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even known that Root owned a thong. The gloating look on Root's face as she looked back over her shoulder at Shaw suggested that this was a recent acquisition intended to have the exact effect it had.

Shaw tried to ignore her smirk as she pulled the shorts the rest of the way down and let Root step out of them. The thong she left alone, for now. Might as well take the time to appreciate it.

"Legs further apart." Shaw picked up the spreader bar off the bed and stooped to secure it between Root's ankles. She got back up and ran a hand over the curve of Root's ass. "That's good."

She still wasn't completely sure about Root's surprise new praise kink thing yet, but the shiver just two words sent through Root was definitely nice. The high-pitched little 'umph!' of breath Root let out when Shaw's palm slapped her ass was equally nice and Shaw wasted no time spanking her until her ass was red.

"How's that feeling?" she asked as she scratched her nails lightly over the sensitive, red skin.

Root whimpered and tried to twist to bring her legs together, but was held in place by the spreader bar. "More."

Thinking about it now, it'd been a while since the last time she'd really spanked the fuck out of Root so maybe it wasn't surprising she was really into it tonight. "You gotta hold still, then." She stepped away long enough to grab the riding crop from the bed and looked at it dubiously. Sure they stung nicely and all, but the aesthetic of it had always been not her thing. She slapped the end of it against her palm sharply and watched how Root's entire body tensed up at the sound. She could work with this.

She dipped the end of the riding crop between Root's legs, running it over her underwear with just enough pressure to make her hips twitch. "You're really into this thing, huh?"

"I thought you weren't."

"I'm not really, but I'm game to try." Shaw smacked her once, hard, across the back of her thighs and watched Root's fingers clench in the sheets. She could smell how turned on Root was by all this and clearly hear each shaky breath. Vampire powers were useful like that. She hadn't always appreciated her heightened senses during sex--it made her feel uncomfortably over-aware of her partner--but with Root they'd never been anything other than a plus, especially when they were doing more intense stuff where Shaw wanted to keep tabs on what state she was in.

Root's body shook and swayed as Shaw landed stinging blows across her ass and thighs. She eased up when she saw Root's legs were shaking. "You need to rest for a second?"

Root shook her head, but Shaw discarded the riding crop anyway. She reached between Root's leg with one hand and stroked her through the sticky material of the thong. "Damn, you really enjoyed that." She pushed Root's underwear aside so she could touch her directly and holy shit was Root slick under her fingers. She teased her for a second and then finally pulled the thong down as far as it could go between Root's spread legs.

"Is that your favorite part?" she asked, suddenly curious. "The spanking stuff, I mean." She went to grab a harness and dildo from the bed.

Root shook her head again. "No, definitely in the top ten, though."

"Only the top ten?"

"Maybe five, then."

"What's number one?" Shaw slicked lube on the dildo. She looked Root's backside over thoughtfully and then grabbed a pair of gloves from the bed as well.

"Guess." Root's voice was mischievous.

"Guessing games aren't my thing." She stepped up behind Root and lined herself up before pushing into her in a single thrust. Root moaned and clawed at the bed.

"Fuck, Shaw!"

Root's hips pressed back to take her in deeper and Shaw got a good grip on her hips and rocked into her.

"Harder!" Root demanded.

Shaw had been planning to take it easy on her for the first round, but if Root wanted to get pounded then she wasn't going to argue. She drew the length of the strap-on in and out of Root a few times, agonizingly slow, making Root writhe under her. An impatient noise almost like a growl ripped from Root's throat and she rocked back into Shaw urging her on. Shaw chuckled at her frustration and then shifted her stance and went to work fucking Root so hard and fast that her whole body shook trying to hold herself up under Shaw's thrusts. Shaw slipped a hand under her to rub at Root's clit for a split second and gather up some of the mix of lube and arousal. She got one gloved thumb nice and slippery before exploring between Root's butt cheeks and pressing lightly against her entrance.

"Oh, fuck," Root gasped. Her body pushed back into Shaw's exploring finger and Shaw slipped just the tip of her thumb in.

Root let out a high-pitched keening cry and her whole body convulsed. Shaw held her up by the hips until she was done and then carefully pulled out and eased her down to the bed. Root's breathing was still ragged when Shaw got done releasing her from the spreader bar and taking off the harness. She sat on the bed next to Root and smoothed a hand along her back. "You did...really good."

Root laughed into the mattress and turned her head to look up at her, face still flushed. "You're terrible at the whole praise thing, I hope you know."

Shaw scowled and Root leaned over and kissed her on the knee.

"I appreciate the effort, though."

Shaw stayed silent and ran her fingers over Root's soft hair. It had gotten longer since they'd first met and Root had started doing something to make it wavy. She twisted a lock around one finger and tugged on it.

"Before we move on to the main event, wanna bite me?" Root asked, a grin on her lips.

" _That's_ your favorite part," Shaw said, wondering why she hadn't thought of that immediately.

Root shook her head, long hair dragging across her back. "Not quite."

Shaw hmphed and poked her in the side. "Roll over."

Root flopped onto her back, grimacing when her raw backside hit the sheets. Shaw didn't wait for her to get comfortable and instead climbed right on top of her and up her body. Root only had a second to adjust before Shaw lowered herself over her face.

Root's mouth was hot and her tongue was everywhere. Shaw tangled her hands in Root's soft hair and rocked her hips into her. She wasn't sure if she'd have been able to pick a favorite part of sex with Root, but this was definitely high on the list. Root pressed her fingers into her and Shaw came almost instantly. She flopped onto the bed to keep from crushing Root and stared up at the ceiling as she recovered. She half expected Root to crawl on top of her, but Root stayed still as well, her breathing slowly calming down.

Shaw rolled over on top of her and kissed her, tasting herself in Root's mouth. She pulled back to look down at Root's face, flushed and wet, her eyes surprisingly soft and half-lidded, and a lazy smile on her lips.

"Good girl," she said softly, and yeah, it still felt ridiculous, but it came out better this time and Root moaned happily in response and clutched at her.

She brushed Root's hair back on the left side of her neck and Root obliging turned her head to give Shaw better access. There were already a lot of bite marks there in various stages of healing and Shaw thought about biting her in the thigh instead, but decided she liked having Root's warm body pinned under her like this too much to move yet.

She bit down slowly, relishing the way Root tensed and relaxed under her. Her fangs sank in deep and Root wrapped her arms and legs around her and pulled her closer. Maybe this part here was her favorite--her fangs in Root and the two of them meshed together so closely. It felt good--powerful, but also calming. Safe.

There was no way she was going to let Root get fully under the influence of the powerful aphrodisiac toxin she could inject with her bite, but she gave her a small dose, just enough to make Root gasp and grind against her.

She pulled back regretfully, and peeled herself off of Root. "You ready?" She offered her a hand up.

Root nodded, took her hand, and let herself be pulled up into a sitting position. The black top finally got discarded to the side and she climbed to her feet and indulged in a full body stretch that made Shaw's mouth go dry. She watched attentively as Root pulled her hair back and tied it up and then examined the stool that sat next to the bed. They'd put a bunch of large couch pillows all over the floor around it just in case it got tipped over somehow (though Shaw doubted it could fall faster than she could catch it).

She let Root take her time getting comfortable bent over it and then tied first each of her hands and then each of her feet one each to the four stool legs. The fact Root was so stupidly tall meant her legs would have to be bent a little to make it work which would probably be pure hell on her leg muscles after a while, but Root had seemed intrigued by the idea.

"Let me know if you need to get up," Shaw instructed even though they'd been over this before. It was a glorious sight though--Root's body folded over the stool and her wrists and ankles bound with soft red rope.

"I need to get off, not up."

Shaw flicked her once across her still red butt. "In a minute."

She pulled on a pair of fresh gloves and loaded up her first two fingers with a generous amount of lube. It didn't take long for her to get two fingers in Root's ass, pumping in and out slowly while Root moaned and squirmed against the stool. A quick glance down showed Shaw that Root's hands were clenched into fists, fingernails digging into her own palms. She petted Root's side, willing her to relax into it and soon Root was trying (and mostly failing) to push back into Shaw's fingers.

"That's good," Shaw soothed, rubbing Root's back. "Going to add another one now."

There was lube all over everything now, but Root was making pleased noises as Shaw pressed three fingers into her and that was all that mattered.

"How's that feel?" Shaw asked.

"Fuck," Root breathed out helplessly. She shifted her hips, trying hard to get leverage to push back, leverage she didn't have in her position. She made a frustrated noise and Shaw chuckled.

"Time to put something else in you," she said, pulling her fingers out. Root sagged against the stool with a whine.

The butt plug was a bit larger than the last one they'd used and even though it was slathered in lube, Shaw still went slow sliding it in. Once it was fully seated she tugged a tiny bit on the loop at the base and nodded in satisfaction at the way Root's hips bucked at the feeling.

She ditched the gloves and made a fast trip into her bathroom. When Root had put a mini fridge in the bathroom so she could have cold drinks in the jacuzzi tub she'd been exasperated, but right now it was actually useful. She grabbed a handful of ice cubes out of the little tray and returned to the bedroom.

Root was mostly staying still, but Shaw could see her muscles moving as she clenched against the plug and her mouth was open in a silent moan. She wondered if Root could get herself off like that given enough time.

"Enough of that," she said and dropped a single ice cube right in the center of Root's back. Root definitely hadn't been expecting that and her whole body jerked at the sensation. Shaw pressed the ice down into her and gilded it up and down her spine until it slipped from her grip to fall to the floor.

"Oops. Guess I'd better pick that up." But instead she leaned forwards and ran another ice cube over one of Root's nipples, swirling it around, and then switched to the other one. Root had her eyes shut now and was breathing heavily through her nose.

"Think I got too much ice," Shaw said when she straightened up. She dumped the remaining cubes onto Root's back and watched them all slide away in different directions. "And my fingers are freezing now." Not that they were usually that warm, but they were ice cold now.

Root tensed like she knew exactly what was coming next and Shaw slid two cold fingers into her. Fuck, Root felt extra hot around her now and boy was she ever wet. A couple languid strokes with her fingers and she pulled out. She didn't want to leave Root upside down for too long so it was time to move things along. She grabbed a vibrator from the bed and turned it on to test it. Root's entire body tensed at the noise and Shaw grinned and ran the vibrating toy along Root's spine. It was one of those vibrators that was shaped a lot like a dick, large but soft enough to have some give to it. Shaw rubbed it back and forth across Root's entrance a couple times and then pressed just the tip of it into her. She watched with fascination as Root's hips tilted to try and take it in deeper. She pulled it out and then abruptly slid the whole length of it into her, right up to the base. Root's body arched up and she moaned in a way that made heat pool low inside of Shaw. God but Root looked hot right now all desperate and strung out. She clicked the other button on the base and felt the whole toy shift in her hands as the shaft of it twisted around inside of Root.

There was a slight thud from below and she looked down to see Root had banged her head against one of the rungs of the stool.

"Shit, are you okay?" she asked, dropping down to inspect her. There wasn't even a mark there so it probably hadn't been bad.

"Just...great…" Root said in a very strained voice.

It occurred to Shaw that in her rush to check on Root she hadn't turned the vibrator off. Oops. She propped a large pillow up against the side of the stool to keep Root from concussing herself and got back up. Probably best not to draw this out much longer. She clicked the vibrator settings to their highest speed and gently grasped the ring of the butt plug and rocked it back and forth a few times.

Root came so fast and hard Shaw thought she was going to rip the stool apart. She watched in awe as Root strained against her restraints and then collapsed her weight completely with a rough groan.

"Let me up now," Root requested, voice raw.

"Yeah, hold on."

The vibrator got turned off and tossed to the side and then the butt plug, though a little more carefully. Shaw didn't bother to untie the ropes, but cut through them instead and helped Root stand up slowly. Root seemed a little disoriented from getting up so Shaw gently but firmly pushed her down onto the bed. "Just stay for a second."

She unwound the rest of the rope from around Root's wrists and ankles and then sat on the bed next to her while she recovered. The blissful smile on Root's face put to rest her worries that Root might not have enjoyed that, as did the way Root looked at her when she opened her eyes.

"That was new," she said. One of her hands rested on her stomach, long fingers splayed out. Her fingernails were all perfectly painted black, something she seemed to be into lately. "And fun. Though if I recall correctly, we've still got one toy left in the pile." Her fingers dropped lower to rub at the red marks from the stool on her hip bones that would definitely be bruises by tomorrow.

"You sure you're up for more?" Shaw asked. Root looked kinda spent.

"Definitely, just go slow maybe."

"You got it."

The first strap-on harness she'd used was somewhere in the mess on the floor so she just got another one to save time. Cleanup was going to be a bitch.

Root had crawled further up on the bed and propped herself up a little by the time Shaw was ready. She smiled lazily at Shaw and reached out her hands to encourage her. Shaw planted her arms on either side of Root's hips and drank her in--the red marks on her wrists from the ropes, the fresh bite mark on her neck, the bruises the stool had left on her hips. Root was going to be walking around with evidence of tonight branded into her skin for days. The fact that the marks on her own skin would heal within the hour was one of Shaw's few regrets about her vampire powers.

She leaned down to run her tongue along one of the red marks on Root's hip bones. It was tempting to drag her fangs across Root's skin and draw blood as well, but the time for being rough had passed for the night. She'd been planning on just fucking Root so both of them could get one last orgasm out of the evening, but she found her priorities had suddenly shifted. She moved further down and pressed her mouth against Root, moaning at the taste of her. Root was a sticky mess from all their activities, and still so damn wet and open as if just the sight of Shaw between her legs had kept her turned on. Shaw licked her slowly but thoroughly and Root's hands came down to rest in her hair and lightly scratch her scalp. Everything about the mood was different than it had been a second ago and yet somehow it was just as good.

She pulled back when Root's hips started bucking into her and smoothed her hands down Root's thighs. They'd been fucking for long enough now that something this simple didn't need to be discussed. Their bodies fit together easily, familiarly. Shaw eased the strap-on into her slowly and Root's legs wrapped around her body to pull her closer. Their hips moved together in a synchronized rhythm, a dance rather than a fight, and Shaw let Root pull her face down for a kiss.

"Bite me again," Root demanded as the kiss broke off.

"Seriously?" Shaw looked at Root's neck doubtfully. There wasn't much room left on the left side of her neck but the right side was off limits.

"It's okay," Root said, reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of Shaw's face. "You can bite me on that side tonight."

"You sure?" Shaw asked. Root hadn't let her near the right side of her neck since the day she'd lost her hearing in that ear. Hell, Root didn't even like her touching too close to that ear ever. But Root nodded and tugged Shaw down impatiently.

Root's skin smelled like sweat and Shaw could feel her heartbeat like it was right under her lips. She nudged the side of Root's neck, making room for herself, and then pressed a soft open-mouthed kiss onto her skin. If Root freaked out it would be better if she did it before Shaw had her fangs in her. Root's fingers tightened in her hair and pulled her in closer so Shaw gave in and sank her fangs deep into Root's neck.

The taste of Root's blood on her tongue was incredible like always and she pressed herself closer, her hips thrusting the strap-on deeper. Root's legs tightened around Shaw and her hands clutched at Shaw's shoulders as she fell apart under her.

Shaw released her bite on her neck, but kept moving her hips in increasingly erratic, frantic thrusts until she followed Root over the edge and collapsed on top of her, panting.

"That's my favorite part," Root said as Shaw lay against her sweaty skin to recover.

"Orgasms?" Shaw asked, not quite back to full mental capability yet.

Root laughed and shoved at her until Shaw got up enough to pull out and chuck the strap-on harness off the bed. She sprawled back on top of Root afterwards for reasons she didn't examine too closely.

"The part where I get to feel you all over at once. Inside me and wrapped around me," Root murmured.

"Ah." was the only response Shaw could manage. Was this an emotional thing or a sexual thing or both? Sometimes one word answers were the safest.

"The orgasms were pretty spectacular, too, though," Root said with a chuckle.

"Damn right they were." This was much safer territory.

"So was it everything you'd imagined?" Root asked as she stroked her fingers through Shaw's hair.

"I'm not sure what I imagined, but I definitely had a good time." She propped herself up a little. "Did you?"

"I don't think I've ever had anything I'd classify as a bad time with you, sweetie."

Shaw's eyes fell to the fresh red fang marks on Root's neck, unsure how to ask the question on her mind or if she even needed to. She could recognize an act of trust when she saw it, even if she didn't fully get why.

"I think it's just about bedtime for me." Root's eyelids were drooping when Shaw looked back up.

"Got enough energy for a fast shower?" They could both use one pretty badly.

The hot, steamy shower room felt like the right way to finish the night off. Neither of them was interested in much more than getting clean and enjoying the hot water, even if Root did leer at her a bit more than was necessary.

"Think we're sleeping in your room again," Shaw said as they surveyed the mess in the bedroom.

"As long as we're sleeping soon." Root didn't look fully awake and Shaw kept a careful hand on her back as they made their way down to the other bedroom.

"Lie down," Shaw said, giving Root a small push towards the bed. "On your stomach."

"That can wait until tomorrow, Shaw."

"Root."

Root sighed and flopped down on the sheets, sending two stuffed sharks flying off the bed. "Fine, but I may fall asleep."

Root stayed awake the whole time Shaw rubbed cream onto her still-red butt cheeks, but she drifted off somewhere between Shaw tending to her other scrapes and bruises and only blinked back to consciousness when Shaw rolled her to one side of the bed so she could get the sheet out from under her. She waited until Shaw had settled down before she shuffled over and flopped half on top of her. Shaw wrapped an arm around her and rested her hand in Root's wet hair. Tomorrow would probably involve a lot of cuddling, a massage for Root's leg muscles if they were cramped up from the stool, and maybe even another ridiculous bath bomb. Shaw could definitely think of much worse ways to spend a day.

"Thanks for taking care of me, baby," Root murmured and brushed a kiss across Shaw's temple.

"Ugh," Shaw grumbled. "Don't." Though she was angrier at herself for the split second she'd let herself enjoy the dumb endearment.

Root smiled like she _knew_ and then firmly nudged her face into the side of Shaw's neck and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Root had searched the whole castle before she thought to look for Shaw in the tower. Usually Shaw avoided the place since she hated Root's extremely amazing decorating choices, but it was the only place left she could be.

She was sprawled out on one of the bean bags with her feet up on the window ledge and Bear sleeping on the floor next to her. All the lights (and the lava lamps) were out.

"Shaw?"

"You can stay if you're quiet."

"It's my room." Technically not true.

"Fine, _I'll_ stay if you're quiet."

"What're you doing?"

"Come look."

Root had nothing better to do since all her plans for the night involved Shaw (and possibly handcuffs) so she went and sat on the rug next to Shaw's bean bag and looked out the window. It was a clear, moonless night and the sky was lit up with a truly magnificent view of the stars.

"Didn't take you for a stargazer," she said.

"Space is cool, okay? Black holes ripping things to pieces and stars exploding."

"And I'm the nerd here?"

Shaw gestured at the room at large as if that somehow proved her point.

Root leaned her head on the bean bag near Shaw and looked up at the sky. "John called."

"What'd he want?"

"Another potential job for us. A local one actually."

"Hmm."

"Not interested?"

"We had plans for the weekend."

The plans had all involved sex and could easily have been delayed, but Root tended to agree that sex was the priority here.

"It didn't sound immediately urgent."

"Hmm."

Shaw fell silent and Root tried to sit patiently, dying to know what was on her mind.

"How dangerous did it sound?" Shaw asked finally.

Root picked her head up and sat up. "Shaw, I can handle myself."

"Not why I asked."

"It's not like you to turn down some mission because it's a bit dangerous."

"It isn't," Shaw agreed. "I guess it's just that...it's been a nice few weeks, you know? I thought maybe we'd finish the month out like this before going back out."

Root leaned back over, mollified and as little touched. Shaw would rather spend another week and a half fucking her than ripping apart some rogue vampires. It was very sweet.

"It's up to you."

"If they're in the country then I guess I should deal with them."

Root pulled herself up onto the edge of the bean bag and Shaw looked over at her with a frown.

"What're you doing?"

"Rudely invading your personal space," Root explained before curling up against her.

"Really? Fine. But only for five minutes."

"Of course."

Root must have dozed off, but when she woke up again Shaw hadn't budged and had even put a blanket over her. She sighed in contentment. She could definitely see Shaw's point about having another week like this one. She decided it was time to acknowledge the decision she'd more or less made a long time ago.

"So about the whole vampire thing...."

"Uh, which whole vampire thing?"

"Me being a vampire."

"Oh, that. What about it?" Shaw's voice was carefully neutral.

"I think I want it. Not today, but in the next year or two probably."

Shaw shifted a little. "This isn't because you think I'm worried about you on missions or anything, is it?"

"Not at all."

"Then why?"

It was a fair question, but not one she'd been expecting.

"I want a lot more nice weeks. As many as I can get." She waited, nervous in a way she'd never felt before in her life. "If the offer still stands, of course."

"It does," Shaw said firmly. "Let me know when you're thinking and we can discuss all the details and stuff before then."

"Will do." That had been a much easier conversation than she'd imagined. Maybe Shaw had been thinking about it a lot, too.

She crept a hand under the bottom of Shaw's shirt and splayed her fingers out across her stomach so she could get in some ab appreciation on top of the cuddling. No reason not to.

"Think you said something about handcuffs earlier?" Shaw asked.

"To start with anyway."

"Five more minutes."

"There's no rush." Especially if she was really going to live forever.

Shaw nodded. "No rush at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no they're cute.
> 
> some of the shopping choices made at ikea were inspired by [this amazing shoot fan art](https://themaarika.tumblr.com/post/184785801138/root-has-obtained-a-shiny-orb-from-ikea-and-shaw). also inspired by The Ikea Incident on the shoot discord server that We Do Not Speak Of.
> 
> I figure I'll write at least one more at some point to wrap up the whole vampire!root thing. idk, just playing this one by ear. I've also got a longer brand new au that I'm in the middle of writing that I'll start posting after I finish the full thing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe. Wash your hands!


End file.
